


Stare

by omgsaveme



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SEX ON A TUB, Smut, idk what else you expect here mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgsaveme/pseuds/omgsaveme
Summary: A nice bath turns into something else when Ivar keeps staring at you.





	Stare

The water was deliciously hot, the smoke coming out of it a desired cloud around the little tent. Deep blue eyes watched her from afar, their owner comfortably seated on the small bench a short distance from the wooden tub. She stared back at him, lost in that delicious sensation of being suffocated by scrutiny, as if he could see beyond her skin, even know her most secret thoughts. Ivar had this power over her, to discover her intentions, her wants and frustrations… to discover her obscure desires, to unravel them. It was irritating at first, that he could always imagine her plans; While a shield-maiden of another King, that her enemy could read her so easily was not attractive at all. However, all battles come with a price and that kind of connection with her Prince had saved their asses again and again, even to this day. She still remembered their first encounter, during the revenge for the death of King Ragnar, when in the midst of a fierce battle, (Y/N) had jumped on Prince Ivar’s chariot, and he had been pissed without limits. She was convinced that he would kill her after the battle was over, burying the ax in her skull as she had seen he doing repeatedly during the battle. He’d surprised her, however, with a hand tightly clamped around her throat, deliciously blue angry eyes, telling her she was a good shield-maiden. She had almost fallen back.

It had been so many years since that episode, which seemed a distant dream of a younger age now. And the past little interested her while she were naked in a bathtub, with her lover a few feet away, his eyes trained on her. She could not contain the smile that spread across her face, putting her hands on the edge of the tub, right in front of her body and pulling to lean against it, her long wet hair down her back attracting the man’s attention.

"Are you just going to keep staring?" (Y/N) teased, leaning her face in her folded arms over the edge of the tub, her body slightly above the water, just to give him a peek at the curve of her ass, before plunging it further down the water as soon as his eyes moved.

She watched as a mischievous smile spread on her husband’s focused face. The movement made his skin stretch and small wrinkles appear next to his shiny eyes, while the rest softened - he looked years younger. She could not hold the ridiculously passionate little sigh that came from her lips. This man would still be her death - and she would be satisfied, happy and contented to the arms of the Valkyries that came for her.

Ivar got down from the bench where he was, crawling across the floor near the tub. (Y/N) took advantage of that moment to observe the upper part of her husband’s body, the way his muscles flexed beneath his shirt, at times forcing the stitching of it, an aura of brute force around him, while his eyes did not stray from her face, the malicious grin more pronounced now, because he knew exactly how much watching his body excited her. When he got close to the bathtub, sitting next to it, (Y/N) moved away from the edge and leaned back in the bathtub, her body temptingly submerged at shoulder height, awaiting the next step of the man in front of her.

It was shameful how her body was already prepared for him. Some glances, a smile and just seeing him approaching her and she was ready, her pulse accelerating and her whole body warming and shivering, ready to receive him. And Ivar knew this, because his smile grew even larger in full satisfaction as he looked into her eyes, a hand slowly moving up the length of her neck, fingers slowly caressing her pulse. Then, provocatively slowly, stroking her jugular, down to her shoulders, only lightly brushing the skin above her breasts. And all this while his eyes remained focused on hers, watching them being taken over by lust, hazy, and the struggle to stand still as he continued with the small caresses.

Rough fingers dipped the water and traced lightly her left nipple, a flash of satisfaction shining in those large blue eyes as he felt it already hard. (Y/N) also couldn’t contain the small smile when she saw him with that boyish expression. Then his fingers roamed again, now to her face, quietly caressing the side of it, the high cheeks and then, down the tip of the nose to the half-opened mouth of the woman in front of him, to the point that he dipped two fingers in it. (Y/N) sucked on them, slowly and long, with little nibbles, her eyes never leaving his. She could see that he was also excited, his pupils dilating and his eyes focused on her mouth. Resolved to stimulate the fantasy that should be playing in his head, she pulled her mouth from his fingers just to lick them from the palm of his hand to the tips of them, putting them entirely back into her mouth, sucking them. Ivar hissed, releasing the air he held until he shifted, lifting his body so that his other hand could reach her neck, as he withdrew his fingers from (y /n) mouth to spread his hand down the valley of her breasts, descending slowly, stroking, squeezing, massaging all the way to her womanhood. The hand around her neck massaged it, deliciously pressing her neck, shoulders, and back to the nape of the neck, until (Y/N) felt the other hand on her sex and the pressure of the other on her neck. He knew exactly what she liked and how, to the point that he started penetrating with just one finger, slowly exploring her, pushing away her folds, stroking his thumb over the pleasure button just above, all while massaging her neck unhurriedly, calmly, soothing, almost. Another finger was added to the mixture and her breathing became erratic, small strokes on her clit as Ivar penetrated them deeply, still slowly; Even though the pressure in her neck increased, everything was very slow, very little, much less… (Y/N) wanted more.

"More." A small gasp, and Ivar smiled in satisfaction, almost as if he defied her to endure the provocation. The hand on her throat increased the pressure and she groaned in satisfaction as his fingers became faster, stronger and synchronized strokes and soon (Y/N) struggled not to move against her lover’s hand, a long moan escaping her lips when a third finger was added, his thumb caressing her clit between a few movements, whenever he completely removed his fingers, then put them back, strong, deep. She was going to cum soon. The fact was that her skin was already burning for him, being deprived of this for so long. He could had spend only a few moments on her clit and she would have enjoyed it with the same force she would enjoy now. And he seemed to know because he took one of his fingers out to allow best access of his thumb to the small nervous button and soon it was difficult to breathe, the pressure in her throat making her breath come out in small hisses and her whole body tensed, waiting the great moment. Her climax washed over her, making her whole body tremble as her hands gripped the edge of the bathtub, water flying and her head going backwards as a loud moan escaped her throat, having Ivar allowed her to breathe deeply enough just for that. Upon returning from her high, he looked at her satisfied, completely soaked all over the top of his body. The sight made her laugh and move closer, stealing a small kiss on his lips as her hand wandered down his abdomen to his pants. He deepened the kiss as he felt her hand cling to his hard member and she stroked him over his trousers insistently, wanting him inside her. He broke the kiss to look at her, a devious smile on his face. He pulled the wet shirt over his head and her eyes were immediately drawn to his chest, his muscles defined by more than just battles, clamoring for her touch and her nails. Then his face appeared in front of her eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"Are you just going to stare?" He mimicked and (Y/N) smiled, her hands clawing at Ivar’s perfect abdomen as they climbed up to his neck to pull him into a kiss. No. She definitely would not.

**Author's Note:**

> So, folks, this is my first attempt at writing anything about Ivar The Boneless (because yea, you’ve all got me there) and also my first smut. I appreciate all feedbacks and sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language. Kisses to all Ivar’s army!
> 
> Firstly posted on Tumblr.


End file.
